Illuminati War
The Illuminati War was a coordinated attack by several alliances belonging to the Common Defense Treaty and the SuperFriends against Illuminati (TNWO) that began on Leap Day, February 29, 2008. The casus belli largely revolved around a leaked discussion thread in the TNWO government forum in which Terry Howard stated his intent to join the Continuum-GPA War primarily against Sparta as it was believed in TNWO that they were on the Sparta's "hit list" (although the idea was rejected by the government). The information was leaked by a former member who was never de-masked from their forums. Alternate names *'SuperFriends/CDT-Illuminati War' *'CDT-Illuminati War' *'Operation EDICT' *'Leap Day Offensive' Casus Belli *Terry Howard made plans to join the war in support of GPA in opposition to the NPO and Sparta although this was later dropped and rejected by the government. *King of Sparta, an ex big-biz member under the Illuminati AA attacked Dawny, the President of Invicta, and Moo, the NPO Emperor. Illuminati government threatened Invicta members who countered King of Sparta. *Illuminati has repeatedly stated its intent to achieve world domination by any means necessary. *Terry Howard threatened many alliances including GOD Military operations At 00:00 GOD Spy Operations completed and case built. By 00:09, February 29, local time, Illuminati nations were involved in 327 wars. By 00:13, roughly forty-five minutes after declaration, 142 Illuminati nations were in anarchy. CDT and SF alliances were taking prisoners by mid-day, February 29. needs completion Illuminati surrender On March 28, 2008 it was announced that the war had concluded and Illuminati had surrendered to CDT and the SuperFriends. The terms of the surrender can be found here. Illuminati post war strength is significantly less than their pre-war strength. As of March 28, 2008 - 05:56 PM (CN Time) Illuminati is comprised of 24 nations, 6 active nations, 25% percent active, 11,915 Nation Strength, 496 Average Nation Strength, 0 Nukes, and a score of 0.30. Before the war, Illuminati had over 300 nations References and timeline All times are given in Cyber Nations time. *'Feb 28, 2008, 11:19 PM' : NPO Cancellation of Treaty *'Feb 28, 2008, 11:24 PM' : CDT Declaration of War *'Feb 28, 2008, 11:25 PM' : SuperFriends Declaration of War *'Feb 28, 2008, 11:35 PM' : Sparta Declaration of Support *'Feb 29, 2008, 12:02 AM' : MHA Cancellation of Treaty and Declaration of Support *'Feb 29, 2008, 12:12 AM' : TORN Statement of Possible Cookie Liberation, Short and Sweet *'Feb 29, 2008, 12:16 AM' : SoM Cancellation of Treaty *'Feb 29, 2008, 01:37 AM' : Vanguard Declaration of Support *'Feb 29, 2008, 08:25 AM' : Illuminati response and cancellation of all treaties *'Feb 29, 2008, 10:04 AM' : FEAR Cancellation of Treaty *'Feb 29, 2008, 11:39 AM' : UNH Statement of Support *'Feb 29, 2008, 12:38 PM' : MK Statement of Support *'Mar 01, 2008, 10:11 AM' : NADC Statement of Support *'Mar 01, 2008, 10:36 AM' : Illuminati statement regarding nukes *'Mar 01, 2008, 07:59 AM' : SOAP Statement of Support *'Mar 13, 2008, 06:28 AM' : Announcement of the Failure of Peace Talks *'Mar 19, 2008, 10:38 PM' : Release of POWs *'Mar 28, 2008, 05:19 PM' : SF/CDT Declaration of Victory and Illuminati Surrender *'May 17, 2008, 11:48 PM' : Second Illuminati War starts due to Illuminati breach of surrender terms Propaganda Here are some of the notable pieces of propaganda produced for the war. * CDT casus belli in Google Docs * Evidence of Illuminati conspiring against NPO * Loluminati video Category:Common Defense Treaty Category:Illuminati Category:SuperFriends Category:Wars Category:Wars involving the Random Insanity Alliance